Counts and Badlands
Overview This is the third story in the timeline. It takes place after the events of the comet timeline in which a comet hits and ruins the environment and destroys civilization. jungle has reclaimed its original land (from the first story) and is no longer a complete wasteland, except for patches of irradiated land, some that stretch for hundreds of miles. If the end of the "J'ham and friends" story is the end of an age, then this story is relatively towards the beginning of the new one. so this is just planting the seed for the complicated and deceitful world of "Many Kingdoms". Things like feudal law, arranged marriages, and imperialism in this story should be presented as kind of okay for these people, but it should be implied that generations in the future will bear the burden of these practices. Characters Bundu Family The House of the Overlord. *'Buma Bundu: '''Lord over the empire. Maybe he should have sick damian marley dreads. Lives in the city state capital in menusia. instead of being a complicated greedy emperor lusting for expansion or power, he is pretty much completely interested in protecting current borders and maintaining peace amoung the people. Like if mr. peanutbutter was emperor. because of this he may be considered (or actually) naive. He is also addicted to the drug, Samponok, a little black bean that is crushed and inhaled. and because of this he protects the industry with many of his decisions. drugs in this world are taboo but not illegal, and if the general population were aware of these decisions they would remove him. *Buku Bundu'': 'Younger brother of Buma. This dudes a crazy badass frontiersman guy, and he rides a horse everywhere bareback. He is in the most recognized order of knights. The Knights of something. This order is based in the capital city and even deals with protecting the emperor himself. He gets sent to Northenmost Province by Buma. Zaebos Family The kingdom ruled by Zaebos is in control of ''at least Barzakh(?). *'Solon Zaebos: '''Father of Dhul and Mar-lok, ruler of some medium sized kingdom. Also he wears a ridiculous coat or cloak that has a huge round collar that extends over his head. Should look like current Mandy Patinkin. *'Mar-lok: Half brother of Dhul and son of Solon. maybe he becomes a priest or something after his incident with Dhul. Or maybe hes already in training for it when it happens. *'Dhul': Has a falling out with Mar-Lok after he catches him banging his future arranged wife. Dhul and this girl should possibly only meet a few times. thus making it not so bad that Mar-Lok did this, and also making Dhul look even more crazy after he overreacts by doing the "thing". Also becomes a crazy necromancer at some point. : His arranged fiance should maybe be the daughter of the Emperor(or King) or the highest ranking Chieftain in Mountain Tribe Province. Maybe this arrangement is beneficial to the girls father in a way that somehow harms The Count Zaebos' interests. : Al-Garul Family The House Al-Garul is in control of only the province of Lahar. This house is said to be weak because they have not gone to war or battle with any faction since around the time of the creation of the Empire. But the true reason for this is that these peoples are somewhat isolated due to location Members of this house are descendants of occultists in the comet age. Though only a few people in higher ranks know this. *'Urdu Al-Garul: '''Count of Lahar; Wild goat of the Mountainside. Other Characters: *'Solon's Ex-wife (Possibly Shajar): '''Solon's ex-wife. Provinces Barzakh Province to the west. Ruled by Zaebos and holds his estate. agriculturally focused area (rice, coconut, mangos, certain livestock). Northern part is mountainous and much has been terraced. Mountain Province(?) Large entirely mountainous province in the central region of the Empire. Menusia Small little province in the south. Because of its location between two rivers it is known for its super rich soil, and awesome fruits and honeys. Lahar Farthest province to the east. Dryer than the other places. Long Province This is the southernmost province in the Empire. Its extends far into the ocean and is totally tropical. Northenmost Province Northenmost province in the Empire. Kind of a frontier type area with gigantic grassy valleys and tropical mountains. Part of this region is part of the network of marshy rivers that are inhabited by the Riverlands tribes. Only a few imperial settlements are in this province and they are at odds with the riverland tribes that aren't cool with the threat or colonization.